With economic development and the improvement of people's living standards, a shopping mall, a supermarket, a warehouse and other large-scale indoor places where articles may be stored gradually rise.
In the shopping mall, the supermarket, the warehouse and other indoor places, the types of the articles are various, and there are thousands of the articles with placing types which are not sure, causing users in these indoor places to often have to spend much time in finding the articles they need, therefore, a navigation map came into being, the users may first determine approximate positions of articles in the navigation map, which may help the users find the desired target articles.
However, the navigation map in the prior art is usually artificially drawn according to the positions of the articles in the indoor places, due to the large number of the articles in the indoor area, and because the types and places of the articles frequently are changed, the artificial drawing manner is very cumbersome, and not accurate enough.